The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to reducing crosstalk in electronic displays having touch screen sensor components within display pixel cells.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices may employ a variety of user input devices, including buttons, mice, touch sensor panels, touch screens, and so forth. Touch screens, in particular, may be popular because of their ease and versatility of operation. Conventionally, touch screens may be flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays overlaid with a touch panel. Such a touch screen may generally recognize the occurrence and position of touches on the screen, enabling the electronic device to respond appropriately.
Many touch screens may be formed from a capacitive touch sensor panel that is overlaid across an LCD. Such a capacitive touch sensor panel may be formed from some matrix of touch drive lines and touch sense lines. These touch drive and touch sense lines are often arranged in rows and columns on a substrate. When an object, such as a user's finger or stylus, is near an intersection of a touch drive line and a touch sense line, a capacitance between the touch drive line and touch sense line may change. This change in capacitance may indicate that a touch is occurring at this location. However, because touch screen components may be integrated into display pixel cells of the display (e.g., in-cell touch), the touch screen components may be susceptible to display-to-touch crosstalk (DTX), which may refer to a condition in which image data signals may adversely impact or distort sensed touch signals.